


post-hangover

by pilongski



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, You dork, nothing creamy sorry, tadashi can't handle too much alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi is too drunk to do his own shit. Hiro helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	post-hangover

**Author's Note:**

> I FORGOT TO POST THIS AT NEW YEAR FFFFFFFUUUUUUUU. Well, better be late than sorry. Enjoy, I guess?

“Ugh ....”

Tadashi woke up with a bad hangover. He could feel his inside being flipped up. He held his head in pain and looked around to grasp the situation. Last he remembered, he was in a bar and drinking with his gang to celebrate New Year. But the sofa he’s feeling right now ... it’s definitely not the bars.

“You awake?”

“Hiro ...?” Tadashi shrugged. His voice sounded hoarse. “Is that you?”

“Of course, silly head.” Hiro dropped a glass of water on the coffee table near the sofa. So that’s why Hiro was in the kitchen when he first opened his eyes. “You feel better?”

“My stomach feels like melting.” Tadashi drank the water and puked it out seconds later. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Hiro sighed as he patted Tadashi’s back. “You should learn to say no when Fred’s telling you to drink a whole bottle of liquor at once.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Tadashi puked again, this time in a trash can. “Oh God, I feel horrible. Where’s Baymax?”

“Charging. And I fixed his vinyl because apparently someone who is drunk hit him with a broken liquor bottle.”

“Oh God. I’m sorry. I’ll fix him. I should apologize to Baymax as well!”

“Drop it, nii-san. It’s just a small hole. And I fix him already.” Hiro smiled a little. “Baymax should have finished in any second. I’ll have him scan you. You just lay down here.” He tucked Tadashi into his blanket. 

“Hiro.” Tadashi grabbed Hiro’s hand.

“What?”

“I’m sorry you had to take care of me like this. You know it’s usually me who does stuff like this but—“

“Tadashi, chill out.”

“—and I had promised you to assist you with your project but I—“

“Don’t worry about that. It’s due to next week. I still have plenty of time. Geez.” Hiro pinched Tadashi’s nose, something that Tadashi usually did to him. “Can I get Baymax, now?”

“Yeah ....”

“Good. I’ll be back. Don’t die when I’m back.”

Tadashi laughed. He understood the joke,  _okay_.

“Hiro?” Tadashi called again.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“Anytime, bro. Anytime.”

_—Fin_  

**Author's Note:**

> Big Hero 6 belongs to Marvel and Disney


End file.
